


the sticky note

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentine's Day one shot.





	the sticky note

**Author's Note:**

> valentine's day sucks donkey dick

> _"i don't think i love you anymore"_

Frank's fingers hovered over the neat letters, tracing their curves with the tip of his index. The sticky note had been slammed on the fridge, probably hours ago. The flat had been cleaned, and everything was quiet.

The silence felt too heavy. Nothing was usually ever quiet in here. Mikey's usual humming wasn't pleasantly filling the room. The only sound was coming from the fridge that was making a low, buzzing sound. Frank was petrified.

He had tied his hair in a really messy bun. It was getting a bit long to not tie it up, and he had been in a rush this morning anyway. He could remember how fast he had to go. When he woke up, Mikey wasn't even in bed anymore. He was supposedly locked in the bathroom. It now made sense. Avoiding him?

He had slipped his black jeans on faster than lighting, searching for hair ties everywhere, had fiddled with a shirt, putting it on backwards at first ; his leather jacket had felt too cold against his bare, tattooed arms, but he didn't have time for anything. Deciding that he definitely looked like shit today, he grabbed his sunglasses, feeling like it was the best option to hide the mess. Not waiting any longer, he had left, shouting _"I love you, see you later"_ to Mikey who hadn't answered. And through the day, no answers, still.

Frank didn't worry that much. Mikey is weird. He's always weird. _He's just nervous because_ _he knows what's waiting for him tonight,_ Frank had thought. Valentine's day was always a great day for both of them. Lingerie, fancy dinners, toys. The older man would spoil the younger one as much as possible in every way possible.

But tonight, Mikey wasn't getting spoiled. Or not by Frank, at least.

Realisation slowly started to hit him. The short man grabbed a chair to sit down on it, heavily, taking three sharp intakes of breath before rubbing his face. So that was how it would end?

Frank had never been the best boyfriend, and he wouldn't ever be. He couldn't blame Mikey for leaving, but he could surely blame himself for not being better. He would never get to hear his laugh again, to see his eyes slowly open in the morning, he wouldn't see him walking dazed when he was hangover ever again, he wouldn't get to hold his hand in the crowd, wouldn't get to see the stars on the balcony with him again, wouldn't eat his pancakes that tasted like dirt ever again, wouldn't hear him whisper in his ear again, or hear his jokes, his yawns, his voice, his moans. He was now left with only memories of the one he loved.

Two years and a half. It had taken two years and a half for Mikey to realise that Frank was actually a scumbag and that he needed to leave him. It also had only taken two years and a half for Frank to be sure he wanted to spend his life with Mikey. That he wanted him to be his, forever.

His hand gripped the tiny box in his jacket's pocket. He had chosen the worst day ever to buy the engagement ring. What had happened? The day before, everything was normal. They woke up tangled together, not knowing where one starts and where the other ends, they ate breakfast together, they talked, Mikey even went with Frank on the balcony for his morning cigarette. They drank coffee, then they both left for work. Met at lunch, made out in the starbucks bathroom, texted all afternoon, made love when they got home. Everything had been normal. Nothing unusual. And today, Mikey was leaving?

Frank let out a bitter laugh, short and sharp, before letting out a sob and burrying his face in his hands.

Valentine's Day my ass, he would drink vodka straight from the bottle tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something, anything,,  
> because it's a "special day" tomorrow and all
> 
> thanks Jasper for choosing the ship and, as a consequence, contributing to the birth of this abomination. i love you so much and i hope a bus will run you the fuck over for shipping frikey


End file.
